One Difference
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: Jeff is in love with Matt, but Matt no longer loves Jeff, hes crazy about Ashley now, Will Jeff find a way to get Matt back---Slash/Insest R&R MH&A MH
1. The Begining

Matt had everything he always wanted a beautiful girlfriend, a nice house, and his dream job, a wrestler for the WWE. True not to long ago he had some confusing times but his best friend turned girlfriend Ashley, ha helped him threw it. And he was now happier then ever.

Matt walked down the steps of the hotel, he was staying in for work. He had his cell in hand texting Ashley, who was back home in Cameron.

When Matt looked up from his phone he saw his brother Jeff waiting on him"

"Matt did you really have to take the stairs I've been waiting on you **FOREVER**" Jeff complained.

Matt laughed "Oh huh Jeffro, I was texin Ash" He head out to the parking lot.

Jeff grumbled something Matt couldnt understand and walked out to the rental car.

Matt shrugged and put his bas in the trunk of the rental car.

Jeff tossed his bag in the trunk. Then got into the passanger seat since Matt always drove.

Matt got into the car and started it, he glanced over at Jeff. He could tell something was wrong but he knew Jeff would just deny it. It hurt  
Matt alot that they werent as close as the used to be.

Jeff looked over at Matt, he wondered why Matt hadnt left for the airport.

By the look in Matts eyes Jeff knew Matt could tell something was wrong "Are you gonna drive or are we gonna miss our flight AGAIN"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking" Matt quickly threw the car into reverse and baked out of the spot. He put the car back into drive and drove them to the airport.

Once they got there Jeff got out and grabbed his bag then rushed inside to avoid any questions from Matt.

Matt got his bag then turned in the car keys. Then got onto the plane, he took his seat next to Jeff but put head phones into his ears listening to his iPod. He sent Ashley one last tex sayin he'd be home soon. Then fell alseep.

Jeff watched Matt for a while. He looked around the plane, the other superstars had already made their fight, He and Matt woke up late.

Once Jeff knew Matt was into a deep sleep that he knew he wouldnt wake up from for a good few hours, Jeff started stripping his older brother.

Matt moved a little but didnt wake up cause he was extremely exaused so nothing could wake him up not even the plane crashing.

Jeff grinned running his hands all over his older brothers body. He slid his hand down rubbing his shaft roughly. He felt it starting to get hard in his hands.

Jeff whimpered and shifted around a little cause his own shaft was growing seeing his brother naked in frount of him. He stopped rubbing his brother and got up stripping out of his own clothes.

He strattled his big brother then started thrusting into his brother "Mmm fuck Matty" He bit his lip and started slamming himself in and out of Matt.

He heard a soft moan excape his brother lips and almost jumped out of his skin, but he looked at Matt and knew he was still fast asleep.


	2. Is Death In the Air

Jeff moaned and kept slamming himself in andout of his big brother. he felt like he was laready gonna explode inside Matt so he pulled out and used all his strength to slam into Matt extremely hard. He closed his eyes as he exploeded inside his brother.

Jeff opened his eyes smiling a little, once his eyes readusted he looked around confused "It was just a dream?" Jeff spoke to no one particulay.

Matt pulled a head phone out of his ear "Everything okay Jeffero?"

Jeff looked over at Matt "Yeah fine Matt" He clesed his eyes again, could he be falling for his brother now. Jeff laid there with his eyes shut thinking, for the rest of the flight.

Once the plane landed Matt gently nuddged Jeff "Jeffro we landed, wake up"

Jeff opened his eyes quickly "DONT Touch me Im awake"

Matt looked at his little brother sighing, he got up and got off the plane.

Jeff jumped up and gott off too. He looked around "Ahh fresh country air" He smiled walking to his car.

Ashley was wating for Matt at the gates.

When Matt saw Ashley he dropped his bags and ran over to her scooping her up into his arms kissing her.

Ashley smiled kissing matt back then pulled away "Two months is too long Matty"

JEff growled to himself when he heard Ashley call Matt, matt. NO one but he used to be aloud to call Matt that, but things were different now, alot different.

One big difference was Matt was no longer in love with Jeff He no longer worshipped the ground Jeff walked on. He was crazy about Ashley now, and Jeff hated that.

Matt and Ashley left to go home, but Jeff just sat in his car thinking about Matt.

Jeff sighed ans tarted to drive home. He turned on his radio and "Just wanna be with you' By Enrique Iglesias was on. Jeff turned it up trying to just htink.

Jeff parked his car on the side of the road and got out. He grabbed his ipod out of the trunk and found the song putting it on repeat and hooked it to his sterio. He finished driving home.

Jeff got out of his ar taking his ipod with him. He pluged the iPod into his docking station in his bathroom. He turned on his tub letting it fill with nice warm water. Jeff opened a drawe under his skin.

Then He took out his shaver.. He lsamed it on the ground breaking it apart. He picked up one of the razor blades then stripped out of his clothes. He stepped into the tub sitting down. He took the razor and sliced open his wrists, then let his head sink under the water.

Matt walked into Jeffs house cause he had a key "JEFFRO, I'm missing one of my bags did you get it by mistake??" Matt didnt get an aswer so he walked upstairs. The floor to the upstiars hallway was covered in water, red water.

Matt saw where the water was coming from and scaremed "JEFF!" He ran into the bathroom.  
He shut off the water and pulled Jeff out "Jeffro wake up" He shook him a little "Come on baby bro, dont you die on me"


	3. The One Difference

Matt got Jeff wrapped up and tied stuff around his wrists. He pulled out his phone dialing 911.

Matt sat cradling Jeff in his arms "Hang on Jeffro helps on the way"

The paramedics got there and took Jeff to the hospital. Matt wouldn't let them take Jeff away from him so he went with them

Once at the hospital two officers pried Jeff out of Matt's arms, so they could try saving him.

Matt paced around the waiting room like a mad man.

**_~A Few Hours Later~_**

A doctor came out "Mr. Hardy, your brothers asking for you, he's awake now"

Matt got up following the doctor. When he walked into the room and saw Jeff he rushed over to him "Jeffrey Nero Hardy what the fuck were you thinking?!?!"

Jeff just looked down at his wrists.

Matt waved a hand in Jeff's face "Hello earth to Jeff! Anyone in that head of yours Jeff?"

Jeff looked at Matt "Im sorry Matty"

Matt sighed a little "Its okay Jeffro, just don't scare me like that again. For gods sake Jeff if something was that wrong why didn't you talk to me little bro?"

Jeff looked out the small window "You have enough to worry about with Ash, I didn't want you worried about me too Matty"

Matt sighed again and sat down on the end of Jeff's hospital bed "Jeff regardless if you talk to me or not I'm gonna worry about you. You're my baby brother, what kinda of brother would I be if I didn't worry about you"

Jeff just looked down "Im tired now"

A nurse walked in "Im sorry Mr. Hardy the patient is excused he needs to rest. Are you going home or should I bring in an extra blanket and pillow"

Matt looked at Jeff "Im staying."

At the same time Matt said something so did Jeff "Hes going"

The two brothers looked at each other and the nurse tilted her head "Well which is it Mr. Hardy?" This time she was talking to Jeff.

Jeff looked at Matt then the nurse "Hes staying"

Matt smiled a little he wanted to try and figure out what was wrong with Jeff. He sat down in the chair near Jeff's bed.

The nurse nodded then left to get the stuff for Matt.

Matt sat there for a while just watching his baby brother. After the nurse brought the stuff back and checked on Jeff, Matt finally spoke up "Jeff, what's really going on? Your not letting this storyline get to you are you?"

Jeff looked at his big brother dazed and on tons of different meds "Make love to me Matty, make me feel better like you did when we were younger"

Matt blinked a few times thinking a bout what his little brother had just said and he put a hand on his brothers "Jeffro we talked about this, we don't love each other. It was a mistake then and I wouldn't do that to Ashley." He chewed on the inside of his lip.

Jeff whimpered tearing up "Yeah so says you, Matty you know I love you and I always have" He spoke freely from the meds in his system.

Matt sighed looking at his brother "Jeff that's just the meds talking go to sleep" He pulled the blanket up over himself and covered his head.

Jeff shook his head "It is not Matty, I dream about you all the time, about being with you about making love to you. That's no damn meds Matt, maybe they just helped me say it"

Matt groaned not wanting to talk about this in the hospital but it was apparent Jeff wasn't giving up. So Matt did the only thing he could to shut Jeff up. He took a deep breath "Jeff there's one difference between you and me. Your stuck wanting to know what it'd be like to have me as your own. And I'm already so far over you. And I'm extending our storyline to real life. Jeff quit this brother fuck talk or I'll disown you" He looked Jeff straight in the eyes pissed off, or seemingly pissed. He stood up "Night Jeffro" He left the hospital knowing if he saw Jeff cry he'd break and give Jeff what he wanted, and he couldn't do that when he was with Ashley.

Jeff watched Matt leave and started crying. He cried himself to sleep.


	4. New Friends Help Out

It had been almost three months since he left the hospital. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he left. He kept to himself, even at work he got done what needed to be done and went right home. Everyone could see something was different about him but no one ever asked. That was until finally a concerned co-worker desisted to speak up.

"Yo Jeff, gotta sec man?" The tall blonde caught up to him

Jeff didn't really want to go home just yet so he stopped "Sure, sure what's up?" He pulled a fake smile to hide his depression.

"I wanted to check on you man. I mean we haven't talked in a pretty long time but I see you run outta here every week. I'm starting to worry about you" The blonde shifted his weight and showed worry and compassion in his eyes.

"Im fine Jay" Jeff used his old friend/co-workers real name cause he was used to calling him that.

Jason sighed "Same old Jeff, always hiding everything."

Jeff leaned against a wall "Jay trust me you don't wanna know what's going threw my head"

Jason laughed "Try me Jeff"

Jeff took a look around "You got a hotel, I really don't want the entire roster knowing"

Jason nodded "Sure come on." He lead Jeff down the street to his hotel.

Jeff followed Jason quietly.

Once they were in Jason's room Jeff freely opened up. He told Jason everything. He told him about how he and Matt used to be together, how he still loved Matt, how it ended and even the hurtful things Matt said to Jeff the day he tried to kill himself"

Jason took all of what Jeff said in "Wow man, that's some crazy shit. But dude don't let Matt's sorry ass bring you down, you gotta try and move on. Show Matt he cant break your spirit, in ring and outta the ring."

Jeff yawned and nodded "Your right Jay"

Jason looked at Jeff "You can crash here if you want to Jeff"

Jeff smiled a little "Thanks Jay" He curled up on the sofa and went to sleep.

Jeff woke up earlier then his Canadian friend. He sat up and looked over at Jason. He got up and found paper to leave a note for Jason. Then he went home.

Jason woke up hearing the door shut. He sat up and saw the not and got up th read it.

_~Jay, thanks for everything man. I need to go home and just end things. I cant live like this anymore. I'm tired of being depressed all the time. Jeff~_

Jason dropped the note and grabbed his cell calling his lover "Adam come to my room NOW. I need you to drive me to Jeff's place"

Adam nodded "Coming babe" He didn't question his boyfriend he could hear in his voice something was wrong.

Adam rushed to Jason's room. Jason was already waiting outside the room "Jeff's gonna

kill himself"

Adam grabbed Jason and ran with him out to the car. He unlocked it and let Jason in then got in himself driving over to Jeff's house.

Once Adam and Jason pulled up at Jeff's they saw smoke behind the house. Jason got out and ran around back and saw Jeff throwing stuff into a barrel "Jeff?!"

Jeff looked up not hearing Jason pull up "Jay? What are you doing here?" He saw Adam behind Jason "Adam?"

Jason looked at Jeff confused "Your letter it scared me"

Jeff nodded "Oh sorry I guess I wasn't detailed enough" He tossed photos into the fire "I needed to come home and de-mattitize my house. You were right I cant let him control me anymore"

Jason and Adam both smiled and nodded "Need any help Jeff?" Adam moved over closer to Jason "Me and Jay aint got no plans today"

Jeff looked around "Sure theres alot more in the house" He walked over opening the back door "All the stuff that reminds me of him is on the floor. Just bring it out and throw it in the fire"

Jason and Adam nodded and both started helping Jeff.


End file.
